Sins of a Small Town
by Ron4
Summary: As Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana uncover a mysterious death from six years before, they realize that their enemy has the power to bring out the sins in anyone - but only seven sins. Seven deadly sins.
1. Sloth

Sins of a Small Town  
  
Chapter One: Sloth  
  
* * *  
  
"Apparently, she died because she hadn't done anything in a week. It was as if she lost all care of anything else. She was in front of the TV for a week, never leaving to go to the bathroom or to get anything to eat," Chloe was saying as Clark walked into the Torch office. Chloe was staring at the computer screen with Pete and Lana reading over her shoulder.  
  
"So she basically died of laziness," Pete commented.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Clark asked, pulling up a chair. Pete and Lana looked to see the new arrival, but Chloe didn't break her gaze from the monitor. He looked at the screen. "1997?" he asked, seeing that it was an Internet article derived from an issue of the Daily Planet, dated six years before.  
  
"Do you know Leland Trotter?" Chloe asked, scrolling down the page.  
  
"He's in my math class," Clark said. "I don't really pay much attention to him though. He's quiet and doesn't participate in class unless he's called on. What does he have to do with it?"  
  
"This article is about his mother. She died when he was eleven. It says in this article that he was in the house with her the whole week, and he obviously had to know that she didn't move from the couch. So the question is..." Chloe began.  
  
"Why he didn't tell anyone," Lana finished.  
  
"Exactly. The father was in Metropolis on business during that week, and Leland called him at least four times during that time. Here," Chloe said, pointing to a bit of the article. "'Leland's father, Dr. Reginald Trotter, a well-known physician from Smallville, told police that his son had never mentioned anything wrong with his mother in any of their conversations that week. In fact, when Dr. Trotter questioned his son about how his wife was, Leland told his father that she was doing great.' You can't tell me that he didn't realize that something was wrong." She looked at the other three.  
  
"Do you think that's why he's so quiet, because he's been... corrupted?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, I think that he has something to do with his mother's death," Chloe said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Something gives me the feeling that we're going to have to find out, too," Pete thought out loud, to no one in particular.  
  
"Of course," Chloe said simply, and stood up, pushing her chair back in the process. "First stop, the residence of Dr. Reginald Trotter."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Clark said, holding up his hands, as if he had to strengthen his thrice-mentioned postponement. "How, exactly, did you come across the idea of studying up on this issue?"  
  
"Everyone has their sources, Clark. And I'm not about to reveal mine, as you very well should know by now. His mother's cause of death was classified as starvation, among a few other things, and I don't buy it. There's something more to this case, and I plan to find out what that something is. If you'd like to help me, I'm all for it, but if you wouldn't, that's fine too. So, if you want to ask questions that will help me solve this, and possibly even help answer some questions, then you're free to come along."  
  
Clark stood there for a second, glancing at Pete and Lana. Pete was rubbing his hand over his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh, for fear of getting a deathglare from Chloe, and possibly a backhand. Lana was staring at the floor, seemingly inspecting it while scratching her temple. "Uh... yeah." That's all he could say; when Chloe went into that mode, he knew not to say too much as to send her into another, worse, rant.  
  
"Good, let's go," she said, gliding out of the room, Clark, Pete, and Lana cautiously trailing. Chloe meant business, and this case was going to get solved, by golly. Chloe, Clark knew, would make sure of that.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the four were standing on a doorstep of a dark, moss-covered brick house, and Chloe was knocking on the door. Soon, a tall, tired-looking man answered. "May I help you?" he asked shallowly.  
  
"Yes, sir. You see, my three friends and I are on an internship for the Daily Planet, and-" the blonde began, but was cut off by the man.  
  
"Doesn't the Planet usually hold its internships during the summer?" he questioned curiously.  
  
"Not this one," Chloe responded in a slow, civil tone. "As I was saying, we're on an internship for the Planet, and we've been asked to check up on the subjects of articles from five and six years ago. As one of our articles pertained to your son, we've been asked to come here to see if any more of a story could be obtained, if you have any more information that you would be willing to share with us."  
  
"I told the Planet before, and I'll tell you now, I didn't, and still don't, have any information on what happened six years ago. Now please, leave me alone. Tell the Planet not to bother me again," the man said, and shut the door.  
  
"Jeez, Chloe, could you be any less subtle?" Pete asked.  
  
"I didn't have it planned out what to say yet, and it was all off the top of my head," she told them. "Anyway, he probably doesn't know anything. My guess is that if anyone knows anything about what happened to Mrs. Trotter, it was Leland."  
  
And, speak of the devil, the seventeen-year-old by the name of Leland S. Trotter was walking, hands-in-pockets, facedown, down the sidewalk from Smallville High School towards his four schoolmates standing at his door.  
  
"Come on," Chloe hissed, dashing down the two concrete stairs and around the corner of the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lana whispered, though she and the two boys followed her. "You're not planning on sneaking inside, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Not with anyone inside, at least," she said in such a tone that the other three didn't know if she was joking or not. "If we ever want to get anything out of Leland, we can't let him see us all gathered around his front door."  
  
Clark snuck a peek around the corner of the house, and watched as Leland trudged up the steps and into the house. "He's gone," he whispered, and motioned for the others to follow him. They hurried off, scot-free. Or at least they thought. If Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross, or Lana Lang would have turned around at that very moment, they would have seen the eyes of the youngest house occupant peering at them through the slats of a Venetian blind. 


	2. Lust

Sins of a Small Town  
  
Chapter Two: Lust  
  
* * *  
  
"How do you propose we ask Leland about why he didn't tell anyone that his mom was watching TV for a week straight, but instead said she was okay?" Clark asked Chloe the next day.  
  
"Clark, you've known me for a few years now, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." he said slowly, curiously.  
  
"And, we're really good friends, right?" she continued.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"You should know by now, Mr. Kent, that I have my ways, and my ways, my cunning, cunning ways, usually work. Now, if you don't have any more questions, I need to get to history," she said, and walked away down the hall, leaving Clark there to stare after her.  
  
"Ouch," Pete said, coming up from behind Clark and laying a hand on his shoulder. "What set her off?"  
  
Clark was still staring at the spot where Chloe had disappeared around the corner, and didn't break out of the daze until Pete gave him a bit of a shake. "Clark, you alive?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry... what?" Clark asked.  
  
"Nevermind," Pete laughed. "We're gonna be late for class if you don't pick your jaw up off the floor and get moving." Clark, whose mouth had slightly dropped open, gave Pete a bitter look, closed his mouth, and shuffled to their class, Pete following him with a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
The school day was soon over, and Clark and Pete were on their way to the Torch office, where Chloe had asked them, and Lana, to meet her. When they got there, Lana was already there, but there was no sign of Chloe.  
  
"Where's Chlo?" Pete asked.  
  
"Here," Lana said, handing Pete a sheet of notebook paper, Chloe's tidy scrawl filling the lines. She crossed her arms and watched as Pete read it aloud.  
  
"'Lana, Pete, Clark, I know I told you to meet me here, but something came up. I'll be back as soon as I can, but try and find out anything you can about this whole L.T. issue. Don't call me if you find anything; my cell will be off. Chloe.'"  
  
"What's L.T.?" Clark asked.  
  
"Leland Trotter," Pete told him.  
  
"Why'd she just put his initia-" Clark started, but Pete cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"In case someone else found this paper. That way they don't know what we're doing. If we have a paper with 'Leland Trotter' written all over it, and Leland found it, don't you think he'd be more suspicious than if he just saw his initials?"  
  
"The bigger question pertains to what she said about her cell phone. Why wouldn't she want us to call her if we found anything?" Lana asked, taking the paper from Pete and quickly rereading it. "She's always up for new leads."  
  
"Unless she didn't want someone to hear it ring," Pete said.  
  
"Don't tell me that she's..." Clark began.  
  
"That's my guess," Pete sighed. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. If Chloe's at Leland's house, there's no stopping her." He looked at Clark and Lana. They all knew that it was true. Once Chloe went on a mission, she wouldn't back down easily. And the chance of her backing down was already lessened a great deal too much. After all, she was probably back snooping around at the Trotter house as they spoke.  
  
Meanwhile, Chloe was where her friends had speculated, but not doing what they had speculated. Chloe Sullivan was unconscious on the white- tiled floor of the kitchen, and a shaky hand was slowly moving towards her cheek....  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe!" Lana said, causing Clark and Pete to look up from their computers. Sure enough, Chloe was standing in the doorway of the Torch office.  
  
"Where have you been? It's almost six-thirty!" Clark exclaimed, pushing out his chair and standing up. Pete and Lana did the same.  
  
"Trying to find out information, silly," Chloe said... purred. Chloe did not purr. Something was wrong with this picture. They all looked at her, dumbfounded. "What?" She didn't really even wait for an answer, but took off her coat to expose that she was scantily dressed, in very revealing clothing.  
  
"Chloe!" Lana said again, surprised.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wh-what are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh, do you like it? It was just some old stuff I had laying around. I had to make a few alterations, of course.... Do you like it?" She did an imaginary curtsey - she would have done an actual one, if there had been enough fabric in her outfit to do so.  
  
"It's... different," Lana said slowly.  
  
"Thank you. Ah, and for you two..." she purred again, talking to Clark and Pete. "Why don't you follow me? I have something to show you." She motioned to them with her finger, gliding into the hallway, leaving them all to stare after her.  
  
"What's going on?" Clark asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like you two are going to find out," Lana said.  
  
"I was afraid of that," Pete said as he and Clark slowly exited the room in search of Chloe.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe?" Clark called. They had walked all the way down the corridor, but they couldn't find her. The way she was acting, Clark wouldn't be surprised if she was hiding somewhere, covering her mouth as not to let them hear her giggling.  
  
"Clark?" Pete said questioningly. Clark turned to face him. In Pete's hands were Chloe's top and shorts, which had been discarded on the floor.  
  
"You guys are just too cute," a voice commented behind them. They swiftly turned to see Chloe standing there, hands on her hips, a small grin forming on her face. But they didn't notice her grin; they were too busy taking in the fact that she was wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. 


	3. Greed

Sins of a Small Town  
  
Chapter Three: Greed  
  
* * *  
  
"Chloe?" Clark asked in shock, his voice squeaky.  
  
"That's my name," she whispered, inching closer to the two guys.  
  
"Chloe, what happened to you?" Pete asked timidly.  
  
"What do you mean, what happened to me?" she questioned him in an appalled tone. "I've never felt better in my life. This is the real me. Take a look." She spread her arms, the palms of her hands facing upwards as if she was waiting for rain to start pouring down in the halls of SHS. She did a twirl, showing off her practically naked body. "Do you not like what you see?"  
  
"Chloe, it's... it's just not like you..." Clark said.  
  
"I told you, this is who I really am," she insisted. She took a few more steps toward them. She leaned forward, standing on her tippy-toes, bringing her face to Clark's. If she had moved the slightest bit closer to him, her skin would be against his. In his ear, she seductively whispered, "What do you say that we find a nice place to do... stuff?"  
  
"I... uh, I..." Clark stammered, tugging at his collar. He felt uncomfortable, and hot... and Clark never felt hot.  
  
Pete's eyes were wide. He backed up until he was against the row of lockers behind him. Chloe didn't act like this. Chloe would never act like this. What had happened while she was gone?  
  
"Well?" she asked Clark, flicking her tongue against his earlobe.  
  
"Um, Pete, I'll be right back," Clark said, dodging around Chloe and into the Torch office. Pete watched him in utter disbelief. He was leaving him with Miss Erotica here? He knew Clark wouldn't be right back.  
  
"Ah, Pete. Now that we're alone..." she smirked. Pete gulped. "I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
"Chloe, I... wait, what?" he asked, surprised, to say the least.  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone. A friend of mine. Peter Ross, I'd like you to meet Leland Trotter."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lana... there's something wrong with Chloe," Clark said as he entered the Torch office. "She's..." Why wasn't she answering him? He looked around the room. She wasn't there. He hurried to her seat. There was nothing there - no sign of her leaving in a rush or anything. Her papers were still spread out on the desk, her backpack still resting on the floor.  
  
"Lana?" he said, hoping to get an answer. As he predicted, he didn't get one. He hesitated, then x-rayed the room. She wasn't in the utility closet, she wasn't under the desks... she wasn't in the room. The windows were all shut and locked. They locked from the inside of course, so she couldn't have left that way. The only other way was by the main door, but Clark hadn't seen her leave, and he was sure that Pete hadn't, either. Then again, they were rather focused on Chloe at the time.  
  
He quickly shuffled back to the door to tell Pete about Lana, and to make sure Chloe wasn't kissing him to death. Once again, the sight that was - or wasn't, rather - there when he arrived wasn't what he expected. Both Pete and Chloe were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
By now, Clark was scared. He had searched the whole school, and there was no sign of any of them. And he had superpowers; he searched the whole school, there was no doubt about it. That meant that Pete, Chloe, and Lana were no longer in the school. Something was very, very wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lex Luthor!" Lana yelled, running after his car. She was on Main Street, in front of the Talon, where she saw her co-manager across the street. He turned at the sound of his name, but it seemed like he barely even heard her.  
  
"Ah, Lana. How nice to see you," he called back, giving her a tiny wave. He didn't even smile at her, but turned away and continued his walk to who-knows-where.  
  
"I resent being ignored like this, Lex! Get over here, you sorry excuse for a man!" she yelled after him.  
  
She saw him stop dead. Once again, he turned to face her. A slight grin of incredulity was playing on his face. People from both sides of the street were looking back and forth between them, curious to why a high school girl was yelling at the town's richest citizen as if she was a bitter ex-lover.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked her, not moving any closer to her. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shifted his weight to one leg, interested in where this would lead, and why it was occurring at all.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You heard what I said," she snapped. "Get over here." She didn't look happy, but Lex couldn't help but to let a bit of chuckle escape. He shook his head in amazement and crossed the street to meet her.  
  
"Now what's this all about, Lana?"  
  
"I demand more of the Talon's profits," she said.  
  
"What?" he laughed, amused.  
  
"I don't find this to be a laughing matter," she said coldly.  
  
"Lana, I don't have time for this," he told her, and tried to leave. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.  
  
"I didn't ask for your time, I asked for your cooperation. I do all of the hard work here, and you're just a silent partner, sitting in the background. Yet you get more of the profit, and all I get is paltry wages. How is that fair?"  
  
"How is that fair?" he asked her, a sense of firmness in his voice. "For one thing, Lana, I have full ownership of the Talon. I can do as I please with the building, and as for the profits, I highly suggest you don't irritate me with such petty attempts at a raise. I don't need this coffee shop, and I can do without it if need be." He stared at her, waiting for her to say something. To his satisfaction, she didn't. He turned, for the last time, and walked away.  
  
Lana felt the greed swell up inside of her. She worked hard for that money, and she deserved more. She was going to do whatever it took to make Lex Luthor realize that she should get more than her "paltry wages", and she was going to do it soon. 


End file.
